A fourth Penguin?
by penguins4ever
Summary: A new penguin has come to join the team and his Name is Rico. A phsyico explosive expert. This doesnt go over well with Kowalski at first but will he have 2nd thought's when he's feeling's start turning into love?


Thank's for the person who told me about the wrong document! Thankyou so much! ^.^'

That's right everyone! An all new Kico fanfic! Hope you enjoy! this is the part 1/3 story. Kind of a boreing start but try to bare with me hear ok? Enjoy!

It was a normal day in the hq as alway's. Kowalski was in the back of his lab working on a project he liked to call, the helmet.(Woking title ofcourse) Private was sitting on the couch with a big plate of penutbutter winkies. While watching his favorite tv show about the girly pink unicorn's. Skipper ofcourse was sitting at the concrete table looking though some old work as he took sip's of his fish coffee.

Skipper waddled over the the tv and flicked it off. "Hey! The unicorn was just about to find the magical unibrush!" Private blurted out. "No time for sissy unicorn's Private. It's time for today's training. Go fetch Kowalski. I'll be waiting outside the hideout." Private got up from the couch. "Righto Skippa!" Private's stomach started to rumble as he hit the ground. "...Lay off the sweet's Private." Skipper wandered off to the fishbowl.

Private peeked into the lab to find Kowalski with a blowtorch and goggles. "Oh hello there Private. What do you need?" Private waddled into the lab and looked around Kowalski to see what he was working on. "Training time K'walski." "Already? Training shouldnt be for another two hour's. Well it cant be done. Let's go get this over with Private." Kowalski took of the goggles and set them aside.

Kowalski was never any good at training. Whether it was from fighting to dodgeing Kowalski alway's failed. That's why he'd rather stay the genius of the group. But since there original 4th penguin, the weapon expert, was slaughtered, (Attacked by a seal) Kowalski had to carry out The job of the genius and the weapons expert. Currently Skipper is looking for a replacement penguin so Kowalski wont have to do both job's. But what are the odd's of there being another penguin like them. Let alone a weapon's expert.

"Men! Say hello to Rico!" Skipper was standing next to a penguin who was slightly taller than he was, had a scar across his face, and had his feather's sticking up in the shape of a mohawk. "Uh...excuse me?" Kowalski said confused. "Are little friend here is already an expert on weapon's. So no need to train him. Not only that, he's an explosion specialist, swordsman specialist, and a medical specialist! Like a triple threat. Isnt that right rico?"

"Gah ha ha ha ha!" Rico made a jumbled laugh as the three stared at him. "The only thing is he's not all that bright. " Kowalski stepped forward. "Like?" Skipper turned to Kowalski. "He cant even talk. He's a dimbwit when it comes to something as simple as talking and other thing's. But when he's in battles he becomes a mindless killing machine. Show them Rico!"

Rico caughed up two knive's, a bomb, and stick of dynamite and balanced them all on his limb's. "Ta da!" Rico blurted out. "What...was that?" Kowalski was confused.

"I still dont even know that Kowalski. He can just do it." " But accordiant to science there should be no scientific probability for him to do that without harming his insides!" Kowalski started to write on his clipbored. "Mabey I could do some test's?"

Rico shook his head. "Nu uh!" "Kowalski dont scare him." Private ran over to Rico. "See Kowalski? Private already took a likeing to him." Skipper said. Rico caughed up a two toy monster truck's. "Vrooooo!" Rico made noises while Private ran around in circle's yelling, "Weeeee"

"How'd I get stuck with these guy's." Kowalski thought in his head.

Well how do you like Chapter 1 :D Kind of a boreing start huh? ^.^' Dont worry folk's it'l get better. And dont worry. I promise to finish this one unlike all the other's! I promise. As long A I get enough review's will be about three chapter's in this story. Dont worry this is kind o just a fun short story.=D

Also fyi, Part 2 will have a little KoJu in it. If you like that just go ahead and read the whole thing. If you absolutly dispisse it lol dont worry I'll tell you what paragraph's it's on so you can skip them. :3


End file.
